Burning
by Diana Lua
Summary: We are just five, even so, we got the fire of war. We didn't ask for it. We didn't want it. Doesn't matter, 'cause it's already lit up. We got fire, so, let it burn… [Collection of optimistic feelings about war; Various POV; implied spoilers; a bit TWT; Songficlets]
1. Shooting Stars

_**Warnings:**_

 _-_ _This is a humble series of small texts (songficlets) with different POVs; about some kind of optimistic view from war;_

 _\- a bit_ _TWT; Various POV; implied spoilers; PG-13; songfliclets;_

 _\- I don't own Gundam Wing and I_ _don't make any money with this. It's just a work for fans._

* * *

 **Burning**

 _(Duo's POV)_

 **Shooting stars**

We are just five, even so, we got the fire of war.  
Or, better yet, the war got us. All five of us, caught by this bloody mess.  
We didn't ask for it. We didn't want it. Still, we got caught by it.  
I wonder how different our lives could have been if not.  
Could it be said they would have been better without it? Don't think so. Fate is such a fucking bitch and, if there exists some kind of cross for each one carry in life, there is no way to escape it. Hell is always hell.

Too late now.  
We don't have to worry about this, the past can't be changed.  
We don't have to worry about nothing actually.

 _ **"We, we don't have to worry about nothing,** [nothing, nothing]  
_ _ **'Cause we got the fire"**_

We were chosen carefully, for different reasons, for different roles, to make a whole, a team, a partnership. Still, even this, hadn't been told to us.  
We found out by ourselves, when we were already right in the middle of the fire.  
We were thrown in this minefield without a damn map. But you know what? We're burning.  
And since our lives turned into this, there is no way back. So we will give them hell, all we've got, into this fight.

 _ **"And we're burning one hell of a something,** [something, something]"_

Despite being space's children, we didn't choose this side, or any side at all.  
Were told this war has two of them: Earth and space. Instead, what we saw was too many heads trying to lead, too much greed to be sated.

We are space's hope sent to Earth as shooting stars.  
But we were left on our own. Alone we found each other. Together we learn to struggle for our lives, for everyone's lives.  
Doesn't matter that we are too young for such responsibility.  
Can be seen by any side, we are too fucking young.  
Seeing beneath the surface, this was the real purpose of those crazy scientists. They wanted us to boycott the destructive primary aim, wanted us to use our souls to fight.  
'Cause we make our choices with the heart; ours still pure.  
'Cause we're still a child at heart and we're still straight as an arrow at mind.  
We are burning and our fire will shine through Earth and colonies, to outer space.

 _ **"They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space"**_

Powerful weapons were given to us; the power to kill, the chance to define this war.  
The dice were thrown; now they are waiting for what will turn up.  
We are these dice.  
And even the Fortune is mutable like the moon, we will change the tide with our own hands.  
'Cause we're strong at heart, soul and mind.

We were lit up. Now we are stars, shooting stars.  
And we will turn into the hope, the human race's hope.  
Not for one group, not for one side, not for just one. We choose the human race.  
Earth and space, we are the stars for them all, whether wanted or not.

 _ **"Light it up  
**_ _ **Like we're the stars of the human race, human race"**_

Let the politicians do diplomacy or holocaust, summon peace or war.  
Let them, the many heads of this world, light up the battle, start the bloodshed.  
We will ravish it with a scythe made of the green brightness of hope.

Rules can be changed. Leaders can be replaced. Symbols can be created.  
Doesn't matter, 'cause it's already lit up, we're burning and we will get it.

We will fight and we will win.  
'Cause we can.

We got fire, so, let it burn…

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _Diana Lua_

 _Written: Dec/31/2016 and Jan/01/2017_ \- Published: Jan/17/2017

 _Beta readers: Lili Costa and Cylina Nightshade._

 _Last change: Aug/28/2017_

* * *

 _# The inspiration came with the music: Burn, Ellie Goulding_

 _ **This is really different from everything I ever was written, this optimistic viewing. So, liked it?**_


	2. Waking up

_**Warning:**_ _Spoilers for Episode Zero, chapter 7._

* * *

 **Burning**

 _(Wufei POV)_

 **Waking up**

Let it be known that I didn't really care before.  
That I thought the world, the war, was the way it was and I wasn't able to change a thing.  
That History writes itself and I wasn't allowed to use my own lines.  
I thought I was too small to face it, to dare it.  
I thought, a bit unconsciously maybe, that the reality of war wouldn't reach me.

Until it reached.

And when it happened, wasn't just a demonstration, was the whole match; wasn't just a verse, was the entire poem.  
Was the moment when I first lived, the moment when I got fire, the moment when the music started.  
The moment when I decided to accept this fate.  
Accept the war, the reality of the world in war.  
It was when I woke up.

 _ **"Music's on, I'm waking up,"**_

Didn't matter if I was alone. I would be enough to get the fire of war. I would be enough to fight.  
However, I wasn't alone.  
There're others; we're five, so different and, still, so similar.  
We will change the unworthy people. We will show to humanity what dignity is.  
We will make this world right and fair; change History's course.  
We're burning and we will stop the vibe of war.

 _ **"We stop the vibe"**_

We can be used, we can be deceived, we can be tricked; we are too young.  
Still, because we're too young, we learn with our own errors.  
We learn to listen to our hearts, our souls, the calling from space, the calling from Earth.  
Now we are listening to the calling to hope, human race's hope.  
And we will fight with all our might, we will bump it up and shake the weakness off.

 _ **"And we bump it up"**_

I saw my ideal world burning in front of my eyes.  
I felt my belief blazing until ashes.  
I heard my detachment turning over in a thunderstorm of regrets.

My field of daisies survived that first strike, but it burnt inside my heart.  
Instead my happy and peaceful place, it turned into the place of my dishonor. The place where my shame rested in peace as my wife's body. The proof of my weakness. The proof of human weakness.

The hate got me, filling me with anger and shame.  
It's over now.

The love and beauty remained in my heart as a renewed field of daisies.  
My path, my fire, my fight will not be lonely. We are five.  
We are using the love that remains on the Earth and in space, and we got the fire.

 _ **"And it's over now, we got the love"**_

I called my strength Nataku.  
Because it needed to be something more than human to face the war.  
I let the justice be my muscles, the honor be my bones.

There's no secret: what is fair, is fair; what is right, is right.  
I can see clearly now, I can see the world's rules. The life roles. The strong's duty. There's no secret in it. There's no secret at all when you're waking up.

 _ **"There's no secret now, no secret now"**_

We will prove that honor and justice exists everywhere.  
'Cause we can.

We got fire, so, let it burn…

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _Diana Lua_

 _Written: Jan/08/2017 - Published: Feb/28/2017_

 _Beta reader: Cylina Nightshade_

 _Last change: Aug/28/2017_

* * *

 _# Inspiration came from the music Burn from Ellie Goulding, this one specifically from a cover by The Animal in me, that was very strong. Just suits too much with Wufei's anger. :)_

 _ **I know this is just reflections, but... at least is interesting?**_


	3. Right Now

_**Warning** : Some context of Episode Zero, chapter 4._

* * *

 **Burning**

 _(Trowa's POV)_

 **Right Now**

I'm not sure if it's right for me to be here.  
I have no past, no history, no family, no attachments.  
I have no name.

I felt like I'm not worth anything alive.  
I've only survived because of my fighting abilities.  
'Cause I have a natural talent and polished my skills in this war-torn world.

Right now, somehow, I'm in the center of the fire.

It may not be a huge change of scenery for me.  
I've been a soldier from the day I was born.  
But, if once I was alone, I'm not right now.  
We are five.

Even though, I wasn't exactly chosen like the others; not by the scientists, not by anyone.  
I was just in the right place, at the right moment. I was chosen by fate.  
And I didn't care about fulfilling the role.  
Not that I had something better to do. Not that I had somewhere to go.  
Even so, I don't wanna leave.  
None of us wanna leave.

" _ **We don't wanna leave"**_

For a long time, I thought I had no feelings too.  
'Cause I was exhausted with seeing sad faces.  
And, as a baby, I used up enough of them to last a lifetime.  
So, yeah, I kept shutting down my heart all my life.

Didn't matter 'cause I thought that I had no desire, no dreams, no yearnings.  
I was born at war; alone I grew up frozen in a tearless mask, which I thought I would use until the day I die.  
I thought to let the wind carry me was the only way to live.  
I thought that I didn't care, 'cause I never had a place to go or get back to.

Then, the wind had changed...  
And it lit up something inside me.

Still, it's carrying me to the war, to the fire, but there's a difference now…  
Still, I have no name but the one that I took from a dead man...  
My heart opened and got fire, melting my mask away.  
For the first time, I have others caring about me, for me to care about them.  
Instead of just disposable comrades, I have friends which I can count on.

And we wanna fight; each of us has something to do, something to achieve.  
So, we just wanna be right here, right now.

" _ **No, we just wanna be right now**_ _[right, ri-ri-right now]_ "

Once, I was a traveler looking for a place to go home to.  
I thought that outer space should be better than there I was.  
Until I discovered that it was all the same, the whole world, Earth and space, in fire.  
But, together, we've got it.

I discovered that I have desires, that I have yearnings; one stronger than all.  
I discovered that I already have a place to call home.  
And right now I'm burning to protect it.  
Not matter if on Earth or space, I will find my way to go home.

I discovered that I have feelings.  
'Cause, even deeply hidden, my heart is just like the others: still pure and straight.  
I wanna do the right thing, right now.  
'Cause we're burning, burning in desire to end this bloody mess.

We are seeing people acting crazy, lost, hopeless, just lurking incapable of changing things.  
But we can do it, we can change things.  
We can bring hope to the people, make things right.  
We can fight, and with such strong weapons, we will do it with all our might.

" _ **And what we see  
**_ _ **Is everybody's on the floor acting crazy  
**_ _ **Getting lurker to the lights out"**_

We will find a place to go home to, for everyone to go home to.  
'Cause we can.

We got fire, so, let it burn…

* * *

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _Diana Lua_

 _Written in: Jan/28, Feb/02 and Aug/17/2017 - Published: Aug/29/2017_

 _Beta reader: Cylina Nightshade_

 _Last change: Aug/29/2017_

* * *

 _# The inspiration came with the music: Burn, Ellie Goulding_

 ** _I actually intended to write a lot of others POV's... But once this kind of thing didn't awake any interest in general, I will just move it to my hiatus list. I'm glad, at least, to finish this last one._**


End file.
